


And After That, I’m Scheduled to Save the Universe

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: fiftysomething [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What happened to us? We’re carpoolers.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And After That, I’m Scheduled to Save the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my AU universe, which desperately needs a title, when Hotch and Emily are more mature. If anyone can come up with a title for my budding series, you get my undying adulation  and possibly a fruit basket.

Emily stepped out of the shower, smiling at her husband standing in front of her.

 

“What's with the smile, Mr. Deputy Director?” she asked, wrapping herself in a Terry cloth robe.

 

“I have your coffee, just the way you like it.” he put it on the vanity before taking her hand and pulling her close.“Now I want kisses.”

 

Emily surrendered to his affection.It had already been a busy morning, would only get busier.Taking a moment was nice.

 

“We have a little time.” Hotch murmured between kisses, sighing when his wife stroked the nape of his neck.

 

“I need you to put that in numeric terms.”

 

“Mmm, at least twelve minutes…possibly up to seventeen.”

 

“That'll do.”

 

Hotch pulled apart her bathrobe, kicking the door closed with his foot.

 

“Ow!”

 

“Dylan?” Hotch pulled the door open as Emily ducked behind him to cover up.

 

“No need for alarm,” the nine year old held up his hand.“My nose is intact.”

 

“What do you need?” Emily asked, smirking.She had no idea where he got his sense of humor.

 

“Where are my nice loafers?I can only find the scuffy ones.”

 

“Didn’t we have a conversation just a few weeks ago about organization in that squirrel’s nest you call a room?If you don’t want me to treat you like a baby anymore then you have to do better, Dil.”

 

“I know mom, and I will, I really promise.”

 

“Closet floor, third box.Hurry up because I want you to get some breakfast in you.”

 

“I will; thanks mom.” Dylan broke out in a run.“Sorry dad!”

 

He threw it back as an afterthought and Hotch laughed.

 

“I better get down there to make sure nothing is on fire.Jack is already gone.”

 

“He popped in for a goodbye kiss before my shower.I do not want Bree late for the school bus and please make sure Dylan didn’t give up and put on those scuffy shoes.Go and check on him, Hotch.In fact, throw out the old shoes while you’re at it.He will wear them until his toes poke out.”

 

“Yes ma'am.” Hotch kissed her nose.“Drink your coffee.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

He winked, turning to leave the room.He was going to need another cup himself soon.

 

***

 

“Alex, hustle!Your ride is here!”

 

She flew down the stairs, her book bag behind her like a cape.Her father helped her put it on her back.

 

“This feels too light.” Hotch said.“Do you have everything you need?Pens, notebooks, folders…”

 

“Calm down Dad; it’s the first day.My book bag does not need to the size of a Cadillac.One thing I do need though.”

 

“What?”

 

“Lunch money.” She held out her palm.

 

Hotch gave her a ten dollar bill, doing the same as her brother whizzed by.He followed them outside to Derek Morgan’s waiting black Chevy Suburban.

 

“What’s up guys?”

 

“Hey Uncle Derek!”

 

“Shotgun!” Dylan exclaimed, jumping into the front seat.

 

“Hey Morgan.” Hotch closed the door and leaned into the open window.

 

“What happened to us?We’re carpoolers?”

 

“We’re still cool.”

 

“I'm still cool.” Morgan replied.“You’re standing in your driveway in pajamas and slippers with a five o’clock shadow…cool points down the drain.”

 

“Thanks.OK guys, depending on what needs to be done after school either Natty or I will pick you up.What's happening after school?”

 

Three blank stares met his question.Hotch sighed.

 

“Someone call me at three so we can figure it out.If I don’t hear from one of you by 3:15 I'm sending out the brigade.”

 

“OK dad.”

 

“Have a great day.”

 

“Bye dad.”

 

“Bye Uncle Aaron.”

 

“Bye CeCe.”

 

Derek honked the horn and Hotch waved once more as the SUV pulled out of the driveway.He ran his hands over his stubbly face.Three down, one to go.

 

“Bree!” Hotch bellowed, walking back through the screen door.“C'mon sweetie, I’ll walk you to the bus stop.”

 

“No way.” She threw her Izod messenger bag over her uniform as she walked from the kitchen.

 

“No way what?” he asked, parting with another ten dollar bill.

 

“You cannot walk me to the bus stop.It’s my first day of eighth grade and you are wearing pajamas.”

 

“We live in a dangerous world Sabrina.”

 

“I know dad.Now I'm going to say that it’s only a block and a half away and you're going to remind me that poor Georgeann Hawkins disappeared twenty feet from home.”

 

Hotch didn’t like that she could read him that well.She got that from her mother…she was her mother.A tiny version of Emily fully prepared to drive him completely to the loony bin.

 

“Sabrina Morgan…”

 

“Mom!” she shouted before he could finish.Bree went to the bottom of the steps.“Mom!”

 

“What's wrong?” Emily came down the stairs, still buttoning her blouse.

 

Seeing her stopped Hotch’s train of thought.She was still so utterly beautiful, three children and so many years later.She had seen a lot of tragedy in her life but she never lost her capacity to love nor an ounce of her natural beauty.He was a damn lucky man.

 

“Dad wants to walk me to the bus stop…in pajamas.Is he crazy?I will be forever a loser and he knows this.Can you please tell him to stop and also let him know that I am aware that there are drooling child molesters out there in black vans and I will be so careful while walking the block and a half with all the other neighborhood kids?”

 

“I'm standing right here.” Hotch said.

 

“We don’t have time for this argument.” Emily said.

 

“Its broad daylight.” Bree reasoned.

 

“Bree, I worry about you.I'm allowed to do that; you are never going to be able to stop me.”

 

“Please worry here dad.”

 

“Dad will walk you to the end of the driveway, OK?”

 

“I can live with that.” she said.“Don’t forget I have stuff after school and Tara’s mom is going to drop me off.”

 

“Gotcha.” Emily nodded.“Call me when school lets out and have a good day.”

 

Sabrina hugged her mother and kissed her cheek.Then she begrudgingly allowed her father to walk her outside.He did look beat in his flannel pajama pants, slippers and Hanes tee shirt.His hair was all over the place and his face unshaven.Hotch could be mistaken for Sasquatch when he did not shave accordingly.He cleaned up nicely but Emily would have been embarrassed if her father walked anywhere with her looking that way.Twelve was a delicate age; being cool meant everything.Tomorrow Emily would make sure he brushed his hair.

 

She was halfway up the stairs when he came back in.Closing and locking up, he dashed up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist.

 

“Am I terribly uncool?” he asked, taking her earlobe between his lips.

 

“You are the coolest guy I know.” Emily turned in his arms.“Hotch…just the name oozes cool.You can, however, be overprotective.”

 

“I…”

 

“Uh uh,” Emily put her finger on his lips.“Don’t fight a losing battle, honey.I understand why and I make sure to rein you in if you go too far.I worry too; I doubt I will ever stop.Letting go isn’t easy but I try to do it with dignity.”

 

“I think I'm failing miserably at that.Sabrina is a handful.”

 

“She's fine, and so are you.” Emily kissed him.“You need to get in the shower. I hope that the kids will get into a better routine starting next week.Whose brilliant idea was it to have school start on a Thursday?”

 

Emily tried to pull away but her husband was having none of that.He tried to subdue her with passionate kisses.

 

“Aaron…”

 

“Guess what I did?” his lips moved down along her neck.She tasted so good.

 

“Mmm, what?”

 

“I called your office and I told them that you would be in by eleven.Some things you needed to take care of at home couldn’t wait.Then I called my office and said the same.Smart, huh?”

 

“Excellent.” Emily smiled as he unbuttoned her blouse.“Are you going to fuck me on the stairs?”

 

“I could woman, if I so desired.I just wanted to put that out there.”

 

She giggled; sounding so sexy as her hand slipped into his pajama pants and took hold of his erection.Hotch moaned and pulled her closer.They had almost two hours; more than enough time to do everything they had in mind.

 

“To the bedroom, Mrs. Hotchner.”

 

He wished he could carry her like in the good old days.His body had taken a beating over the years.While his back was not as strong as it used to be, his love was definitely more so.He didn’t have a problem with vigor either, and he could only smile when Emily took his hand and led him to their bedroom.A little uninterrupted quiet time would be the perfect boost of energy to get to the weekend.

 

***

                                                                                                                                   .


End file.
